1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal-encased modular medium-voltage distribution system comprising one or more sections constructed of compartmental modules, in which modules components of the distribution system are accommodated.
2. Related Art
Modular medium-voltage distribution systems are known which are sheet steel encased with and using SF.sub.6 gas as insulating medium. Thus, such a system supplied by Calor Emag is known under the designation ZV2. The system is constructed of separate compartmental modules such as one or two busbar modules, a switch module, an actuating module, etc. The advantage of such a modular construction is that various switching schemes (section construction) requested by the customer can be realized simply. The modular construction furthermore provides a number of other advantages such as compact construction, simple possibility of expansion and constant floor area for single and double busbar designs.
Although the known modular medium-voltage systems. These offer advantages, in terms of environmental considerations it is a disadvantage that use is made of SF.sub.6 as insulating medium. In addition, the insulating medium hampers the maintenance and the expansion/repair of the installation because the installation has to be consecutively degassed, drained and then refilled under specified conditions. Furthermore, the various known compartmental modules are matched to different functions and consequently are also different in shape and dimensions and therefore mutual replaceability is fairly limited.